1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mirrors and, more particularly, to mirrors that are portable and that are especially adapted for being folded up and carried when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is well known to use portable mirrors that can be carried in a convenient device when not in use, such as in a pocket book, and removed from the carrying device and used when needed. Such mirrors have a relatively small reflective surface. In this respect, it would be desirable to provide a portable mirror which has a relatively large reflective surface.
There is a specific patent known in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,526, which discloses a foldable mirror device which has two foldable mirror support structures which support a unitary reflective surface which is folded when the device is folded. As a result, the unitary reflective surface may have fold line that will create distortion when in open position. To avoid the formation of a fold line, the flexible sheet generally when folded is allowed by the space 34 between the back up panels to assume a tear-drop shape 36 of a general diameter that depends on the thickness of the flexible sheet and material used. The fundamental reason why a fold line may be formed is due to the fact that the unitary reflective surface is itself folded during storage. To avoid this problem entirely, it would be desirable if a foldable mirror apparatus were provided in which the reflective surface itself is not folded when the foldable mirror is folded up.
The following U.S. patents may also be of interest for their disclosure of mirror devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,222,000, 5,270,871, 5,997,146, and 6,113,242. Yet, none of these devices are foldable into more compact units for portability and transport when the mirror is not in use.
Still other features would be desirable in a foldable mirror device. Not only would it be desirable for a foldable mirror to relatively larger than a small portable mirror, it would be desirable if a foldable mirror were provided that folded out into a full-size mirror. Once the full-size mirror is unfolded, it would be desirable to be able to support the full-size mirror in a vertical orientation so that it can be easily used. In this respect, it would be desirable to be able to support the full-size mirror on a wall. In this respect, it would be desirable to be able to support the full-size mirror on a hook installed in a wall or other vertical surface. For walls or other vertical surfaces that don't have a hook installed therein, it would be desirable to be able to support the full-size mirror with suction cups on a wall or other vertical surface.
There may be times when it would not be convenient or desirable to support the full-size mirror on any vertical surface at all. At such a time, it would be desirable to be able to support the full-size mirror on the floor. Moreover, if the full-size mirror is supported on the floor, it would be desirable if a floor support is provided which is also foldable along with the foldable mirror.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a foldable mirror, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a full-size folding mirror and carry case apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a portable mirror which has a relatively large reflective surface; (2) provides a reflective surface which is not folded when the foldable mirror is folded up; (3) provides a full-size mirror; (4) provides for supporting the full-size mirror in a vertical orientation; (5) provides for supporting the full-size mirror on a hook installed in a wall or other vertical surface; (6) provides for supporting the full-size mirror with suction cups on a wall or other vertical surface; (7) provides for supporting the full-size mirror on the floor; and (8) provides a floor support which is also foldable along with the foldable mirror. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique full-size folding mirror and carry case apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.